Rolling bearing assemblies for tunnel boring machines, oil extraction installations or marine applications usually include roller bearings which cooperate with an elastic ring forming a raceway track urged against the rollers by spring systems to cancel an axial clearance which exists in the rolling bearing assembly. Such a system is known from US-A-2010/0316322.
However, the spring systems do not prevent the elastic ring from rotating with respect to its housing. Such a rotation of the elastic ring with respect to a static ring provokes wear on the elastic ring, which can harm its efficiency.